graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Wars
Castle Wars (Previously F2P Wars) is a combat-orientated mini-game that is similar to "Capture the Flag". It is located west of Yanille. Travel Castle Wars is found in the South-West corner of Kandarin and may be accessed via the Minigame Teleport found in the spellbook. You can also make your way to Castle Wars by traveling west from Yanille. Objective The goal of Castle Wars is to gain the most points for your assigned team. To do this, you must capture the opposing team's Flag from their home base, and bring it back to your own home base, gaining one point for your team. You can injure, and kill players on the opposing team, including the one carrying a Flag. Requirements As Castle Wars is primarily a combat-based mini-game, high combat stats are an advantage. However, one can still join with low stats. You cannot bring a cape or head gear into Castle Wars, however. You also cannot bring any food (potions are allowed). Depending on what your role is during the game, your equipment will vary. If you plan to gain points for your team, you would want to bring armour that is best against magic, as players using Magic will most often attack you. If you plan to defend your base, you would gear up accordingly. If you intend to use Melee, high Strength, HP, Attack, and Defence are crucial. Using Prayer would be a huge advantage as well, as many players using Magic will attempt to stop you. Be aware that there will be many players using Magic, and bringing armour that is protective against Magic would be smart. If you intend to use Magic, a high Magic level will suffice. Equip magic-boosting armour to gain the better hand. If you intend to use Range, just a high Range level will do fine. Many people that use Range usually protect their base, and stay away from the action. How to Play Each game lasts for 15 minutes. You are allowed to leave the game any time you want to, via your home base exit portal. When you first start the game, you will be in your home base's spawn room, with 2 energy barriers as exits. Only your team can pass through these barriers. Inside the spawn room lies a table, where you can obtain bandages from to heal you in the mini-game. They will disappear when the game is finished. The goal of the mini-game is to capture the opposing team's Flag and bring it back to your own standard base, gaining one point for your team. Depending on what your role is in the game, you may charge for the opposing team's Flag in attempt for a point, or defend your home base against the opposing team's players. In your home base, there are a variety of items you can use. Items include: *Rope *Explosive potions *A Bronze pickaxe *Barricades (currently disabled) Each item is used in a certain way to get to the opposing base easier. At the end of the game, teams are rewarded with tickets. The amount of tickets rewarded depend on the team's result. *If you win, you gain 3 tickets. *If you lose, you gain 1 ticket. *If the game is a draw, both teams gain 2 tickets. Rewards Rewards include the following: Trivia *During the first few days of Castle Wars, the tickets were trade-able. Tickets went from 2M to 5M each. *Before Castle Wars, there used to be a mini-game called F2P Wars that took place in the very same map. *At Castle Wars' launch, there was a massive abuse of no-clipping. Players could no-clip across the map to grab each others flags, making the game broken, and shut down for a certain amount of time. *Profound armours bonus only works inside of Castle wars. *Profound armours require a level of 40 Defence to equip. *Halos ability gives a player unlimited run. *Halos give a 30% chance to keep a bone used on altar, while training Prayer. *Profound has the same ability as rune armour outside of the mini game. *Staff of light in various colors used to be buyable, until the update on 2nd of April, when they were removed from Castle wars rewards. Category:Minigames